


Past's demons

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Memories, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Calm Christmas eve, everything goes fine until Blade has to deal with some shitty memories from the past.
Relationships: Nick Loopin' Lopez/Blade Ranger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Past's demons

Christmas eve, everyone had gathered into the main hangar, there was a lot of food, drinks and music. Everything was fine.  
Blade sat next to Cabbie, sipping some good quality oil and just enjoying the overall atmosphere around him.  
He was talking to the older plane, about their years of working together, about plans for this evening and just about life.  
After a while Cabbie decided to help dipper to redecorate the Christmas tree she accidentally pushed over while dancing with Dusty.  
Blade couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
He peacefully watched while the others were either dancing, drinking or just talking to each other.  
However after a few minutes Cabbie had left his side he felt something strange creeping into him.  
He pushed the halfly finished oil can away and just stared into nothingness, christmas lights flickering and flashing onto his face, nearly hypnotising him.  
He got lost in his thoughts and music started echoing in his head, his vision got unclear.  
He felt his heart starting to ache and his thoughts went unclear. Suddenly he just felt sick, not so much physically but rather mentally.  
“I have to get out….”  
He started to look around in the hangar almost as if he had forgotten where the door was.  
After finding it he made his way towards it and just pushed the door open. As soon as he felt fresh air hitting his face he took a deep breath, his lungs were hurting and his head was spinning, random old memories flashed before his eyes over and over again.  
There was one memory in specific that got stuck into his mind, it wasn't Nick's crash, but rather something that happened before that.  
Blade was just a little helicopter when he had to go through that, he was at Nick's house while his parents weren't supposed to be home, it was long before they had even started with their TV career, they were just kids then.  
He had sneaked into his home since they both knew they weren't allowed to be together. Nick's parents weren't supposed to be home at that day, they were just joking around in Nick's room, playing some games,  
While all of a sudden the door slammed open, Nick yelped and Blade just froze.  
Nick's mother was standing on the doorway, staring down at them with confused yet angry expression.  
Behind her was his father, with not so much angry or mad but rather cold expression.  
After an awkward pause she spoke up.  
“Nick… you are going to regret this… “  
She was almost growling and Blade got really scared, he was in trouble and so was his friend.  
“Mom! We were only playing! We didn't even do anything! “  
Blade got scared at his mother's reaction however.  
“SHUT UP NICK! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOU STUPED EXCUSES ” and with that his dad grabbed him between his Jaws and started to shake him violently.  
Blade wasn't able to do anything besides watch. Suddenly he saw the other helicopter coming towards him.  
He tried to back down but the female copter grabbed him by his tail and pulled him back onto the first floor, away from Nick's room.  
Blade could still hear Nick's cries and beggings.  
“Nooo let him gooo! Mother nooo! “  
Before Blade could listen to horrific screams much longer he was harshly turned around.  
The female chopter stared at him before opening her mouth.  
“Never Ever shall you come to this house again! You aren't supposed to be together… “  
After a short pause and staring down at young chopter’s tiny frame she added.  
“You Will not tell ANYONE about this do you hear me? After this you are going to leave and never ever will I see your stupid face in this house again! “  
Blade was beyond scared, he just stared at the female chopter into her eyes, he wasn't able to move. Suddenly he had to let out a loud scream when the older chopter charged at him. She grabbed him by his tiny fragile rotors and spun him around few times, when she let him drop on the floor she just stared at him, Blade was crying, he was so scared he couldn't move, the older chopter then grabbed him by his tail and just shook him violently. Blade just yelled and cried. Suddenly the shaking stopped and Blade thought he heard a door opening upstairs.  
A shadow moved down from Nick's room, it was Nick's father, he had his young friend between his Jaws and he looked blankly, but on a same time angrily into nothingness.  
He then dropped poor little Nick against the ground, Blade felt the mother copter letting him drop against the floor.  
There was a long pause of tense silence.  
Blade staring at Nick who was gasping and panting on the floor, he was beaten and mauled. He just sobbed quietly and his eyes were shut tight.  
The male chopter came right into Blade’s face now.  
“Leave… And never ever will we see you in this house again, look what you did to your friend.. “  
And with that, Blade was able to escape the house.  
He never told anybody and he and Nick still spent time together, just away from the house.  
Many years passed by until Blade suddenly realized that what happened on this day was abuse and Nick was supposed to be taken away from this house long ago.  
When they both got older Nick's parents were finally arrested, but that was after many years of abuse, Nick then lived few years in foster care and then with his adoptive family until finally reaching maturity and starting his own life and a TV star career with Blade which didn't last for wery long. 

Blade was now standing in snow , he gasped for air and panted heavily. He felt some strange pain flowing through his body,he just sat there, trying to calm back down after his panic attack.  
He could never truly get that day out of his mind.

“Why didn't I realize before… Why didn't I tell anyone.. “  
A single tear rolled down from his eye and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Why didn't I tell anybody… “


End file.
